Filled this Cold Heart with Hope,The Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons
by StayAmazing01
Summary: Rapunzel gets a mysterious note, who is it from? & where is Jack? The rise of the brave tangled dragons.
1. Chapter 1

Merida was carving designs into her bow while leaning against her boyfriend, Hiccup, who was reading a book about dragons.

"How do you think their date is going?" Merida asked while focusing on her work.

"Who's?" Hiccup asked while glancing at her.

"Rapunzel & Jacks date, they said they were going to go skating or something because Jack

finally escaped his Gaurdian Duties."

"Oh I'm sure they're fine, it's Jack we're talking about. He's the meaning of snowballs and fun times. He said so himself." Hiccup said while looking at a drawing in his book.

Before Merida could say something, Rapunzel came barging into the room. She looked depressed and gave off a cold aura.

"Rapunzel! What's wrong? Where's Jack?" Merida said as she stood up, turning to her upset friend.

"He's so cruel!" Rapunzel said as she put her hands to her face. Trying to cover up her expression.

Merida looked at Hiccup who had put his book down and had a confused expression on his face. Merida sighed and turned her attention back to her golden haired friend.

"Rapunzel." Merida said in a calm voice, and put her hand on Rapunzels shoulder to comfort her.

"Take a deep breath." Merida commanded.

Rapunzel looked at her friend in the eyes. "Okay." She inhaled then exhaled slowly, releasing the tension that had built up in her chest.

"Feel better?"

"Yes, thanks Merida." Rapunzel said as she hugged her friend.

"Now will you tell me what's wrong? Why are you so sad?"

"Jack he..." Rapunzel trailed off, as if she was remembering a painful moment. She sighed and moved her hair out of her face. "He left me a note..."

"A note?" Merida raised an eyebrow and gave Hiccup a second glance who was shrugging his shoulders.

"What did the note say?" Merida asked trying to sound calm and collected, when she was burning with anger inside.

"When I lay my hands on Jack I'm going to shoot an arrow at him for mistreating my best friend." Merida thought as she was thinking of ways to punish Jack.

"He left this..." Rapunzel handed Merida the note which was folded up into a square. "I found it on my window at the tower. There was nobody there, just the note."

Merida unfolded the note and read it to herself, when she finished reading it, she looked as if she was going to murder someone.

The note wrote...

DUN DUN DUNNNN! Cliff hangers. Don't you just love that? im sorry this is short, it's just an intro. Please leave a **review**! & tell me what you think, or your predictions on what's going to happen. Id love to hear some feedback! :)

I love you guys! XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

The note wrote:

Dear Rapunzel,

I don't think I can visit you anymore. It's been very busy down at the pole. I can't constantly be coming back to visit you. It's too much of a hassle. Lets stop this. I think it's about time we broke up. I'm sorry, but it's over. I mean it.

-Jack

"That little scoundrel!" Merida announced as she walked over to grab her bow and arrow. "I think it's time I have a talk with that cold blooded beast."

Rapunzel began to tear up. "Don't Merida! It's fine." She said as she grabbed Meridas hand to stop her.

"Don't try to stop me, I can't bear to see you like this without an explanation." Merida confessed as she was checking her arrows, to make sure they were sharp.

"Wait, let me see the note." Hiccup said as he grabbed the note and scanned it thoroughly. "No, this can't be Jack. It isn't his style of handwriting or the way it's written."

Hiccup said confidently.

Rapunzel looked at Hiccup with a startled expression on her face.

"It's not?"

"No, I'm sure of it." Hiccup reassured her before turning to his girlfriend.

"It's alright. Trust me."

Merida looked back at him and gave him a stern look. "Your positive?"

"Have I ever been wrong?"

Merida smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Good job."

Rapunzel looked at the note again and the doubtful thoughts returned, "But that still doesn't explain why he didn't come to go skating."

Merida and Hiccup became silent again, thinking of a good explanation. Then Merida thought of something, she turned to look at Hiccup who was deep in thought.

"Hiccup." Merida said loudly.

"Y-yes?" Hiccup responded while feeling a nervousness come over him.

"I want you to go get Jack."

"I knew you were going to say that." Hiccup exclaimed and sighed.

"Alright, I'll ride Toothless and be back as soon as I can." He said before leaving the room and rode Toothless straight to Jacks place.

"I can't stand all of this misconception." Hiccup said to himself as he knocked on Jacks door.

"Hey Jack, it's Hiccup. Open up, we've gotta talk."

There was no answer. Hiccup sighed, "What am I suppose to do now?" He said as he was turning to walk away from the door. But the door creaked open, revealing that the door hadn't been locked.

"How careless." Hiccup said before entering the house. "Hello? Jack? Where are you?" By the silence, he knew that Jack wasn't home. He was about to leave until he saw a note on the table. By all the writting utensils scattered around it, it looked like it was a work in progress.

"Another note?" Hiccup thought before picking it up to read it.

The note wrote...

For Rapunzel the love of my life,

I remember your green eyes,

And your hair that glows.

I remember your smile,

And the first time you touched grass with your toes

I remember your laughter,

and how it filled me with glee

I remember your pink dress,

And how it stopped at the knees

I shouldn't forget you,

I can't, I won't.

For you were the first thing, that's ever filled this cold heart with hope.

Yours forever,

Jack Frost

Hiccup smiled and laughed a little. "I never knew Jack dabbled in poetry." He said to himself before grabbing the note and getting back onto Toothless.

"Go as fast as you can, Toothless. We've gotta clear up this misunderstanding."

There it is! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I had alot of fun writting the poem. :) so please leave a comment! I love you guys! 3. See you on the next chapter. XOXO


	3. Chapter 3

"So if Jack didnt leave the note, then who did?" Rapunzel said trying to think of everyone she knew.

"Eugene, maybe?" Merida said with her hands crossed. "He was your last boyfriend before you and Jack got together."

"He wouldn't do something like this...would he?" Rapunzel said as she thought about it.

"Well-"

Hiccup came running back into the room with a note in his hand. "Here's Jacks real feelings." He said as he handed the note to Rapunzel.

She unfolded it and a beaming smile appeared on her face. "This is- is- amazing!"

"What is it?" Merida said before looking at the note... She nodded in approval and put her hands on her hips. "Yeah, that better be his true feelings."

Hiccup laughed, "it surprised me too, I didn't know Jack was so..."

"So what?" Jack said as he entered the room.

Rapunzel looked at him and giggled before hugging him, "oh nothing!~"

Jack had a confused expression on his face and turned to look at his two friends.

Merida stood there while giving him the death glare and Hiccup was shaking his head.

"What did I do?" Jack said still confused.

"Why didnt you take Rapunzel skating?" Merida said while tapping her feet.

"I ran into some guy named Flynn? By the time I got to Punzs place she was gone. So I came here." Jack said

Merida whispered to Rapunzel, "so it was Eugene."

Rapunzel sighed and Hiccup murmured to himself, "that explains alot."

The three exchanged glances and looked at Jack, "So your into poetry?"

THE END! Just a little Drabble that I came up with. Please leave a review! :) XOXO


End file.
